Sisters Reunighted
by The One True Evil
Summary: Pinkie Pie does some more research on who else she might be related to, she discovers that Scootaloo is her sister but why was she not living with her and why was Scootaloo in a orphanage, Pinkie is determined to find out
1. Chapter 1

/-/  
/ Twilight's libary/ Story: Sisters Reunited/ by Matt11/-/

It was a nice and sunny day in Ponyville. Fillies and colts were playing, carts full of candy and other things were delivered to Ponyville, and Pinkie Pie was having a fun day.  
Pinkie Pie sat down on a bench in front of the Apple family's barn. She'd just finished helped Applejack with milking some cows since they were sort of family now.  
Applejack walked over to Pinkie Pie. "Well, thanks for the help, Pinkie. If Ah didn't' have yer help, this mighta taken quite a bit longer."  
Applejack shook Pinkie's hoof and walked back to the farm house, leaving Pinkie to do whatever she wanted to do.  
Pinkie Pie started walking back into town, waving to each and everypony she met on the way. Soon she ran into the Crusaders and said, "Hi, girls? What are you three doing?"  
Pinkie noticed that Scootaloo didn't seem very happy; in fact, she looked miserable.  
"Hey, what's the matter, Scootaloo? Turn that frown upside down!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing all over the place with a wide smile across her pink face. Pinkie Pie then fell face first into the mud. "Whoopsie!" She got up and shook the mud off like a dog.  
"It's just... I wish I had a family. I mean, the orphanage is okay, but it's not… It's not quite what I want," Scootaloo said with a hint of sadness.  
After all, it wasn't that long ago since her mother left her at that place. The caretaker there told her that when she turned seven. All of her friends knew she lived in an orphanage, but Pinkie Pie was the only pony who didn't know.  
Not happy with the situation, Scootaloo decided to bolt out of there, leaving a very shocked Pinkie Pie.  
Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom decided to follow after their sad friend. Sweetie Belle stopped for a minute. "Um... Pinkie, next time, please don't say that," Sweetie Belle said following after her friends.  
Pinkie Pie started to tear up a little "Oh, one of my friends is sad. Maybe I'll throw a party for her tomorrow. That always makes my friends happy," Pinkie Pie said to herself nodding as if in agreement with herself.  
Pinkie Pie waved goodbye to the crusaders and hopped up and down.  
The pink pony was going to head home when an idea came to her. She would go to Twilight's house to see if she knew who Scootaloo's mother was, that way Pinkie Pie could try and bring Scootaloo back to her family, and then they would be happy, which in turn would make Pinkie happy.  
On her way there, she decided to pick up some cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner, since she might be gone for a long time. Especially since Twilight loved telling Pinkie Pie how she should read more on things.  
She was headed to Twilight's to see if she might be related to somepony. She has always wondered if she might be related to Rainbow Dash, like she was with Applejack's family or if she was related to Spitfire. Pinkie Pie just smiled. That would be wonderful for Rainbow. It would mean one of her best friends is related to her idols.  
Pinkie Pie soon arrived at Sugarcube Corner, still having the same smile on her face. She opened the door and was greeted by Mr. Cake, who had a wide enough smile to rival her own, and who was waving at her.  
"Hi Pinkie! Are you here to get your cupcakes?" Mr. Cake asked.  
Pinkie Pie nodded her head.  
Mr. Cake headed into the kitchen and noises of Pound Cake smashing stuff could be heard.  
"Pound Cake, no, don't… Never mind," was the voice of who sounded like Mrs. Cake.  
Within minutes, Mr. Cake returned with a bag full of about twenty cupcakes. He placed the bag on the counter and waited for Pinkie to give him the money that was needed. He cleared his throat and said, "That will be ten bits, Pinkie. Sorry to charge you, but we are in need of a bit more bits due to your alligator breaking the house last week."  
They were in need of repair money; he only destroyed the bathroom, though.  
"Huh, it was kinda my fault for letting Gummy destroy the bathroom. I should've kept a better eye on him," Pinkie Pie said to herself, taking a few bits out of her saddlebag and putting them on the counter as he smiled sheepishly.  
Pinkie Pie just smiled at him. "It's okay, Mr. Cake. I don't mind paying. In fact here have twenty bits!" Pinkie Pie placed an extra ten bits on the counter, took the bag of cupcakes and left, leaving Mr Cake dumbfounded due to Pinkie Pie leaving way more bits then he asked for.  
When Pinkie was outside all she heard was, "Have a good day.  
Pinkie finally arrived at the library with her cupcakes a few minutes later. Opening the door she saw the library was a total mess; paper trashed all over the floor what and for, some reason, a pipe.  
"Uh, Twilight, what are you doing?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously, scratching the back of her head.  
Pinkie Pie walked in and saw Twilight flipping pages of all her books. Her eyes were blood red; she most likely has not gotten any sleep.  
Twilight's left eye twitched after hearing her friend say that. "Oh, me? Just looking for a book. Ya know, trying to see who else I'm related to, since I'm now part of the royal bloodline and, apparently, while it's very low level, I've more relatives now than I know what to do with or want anything to do with in the first place. I've been up for, like, three days looking, Pinkie. Hehe." Twilight's attention was now brought to Spike, who was simply standing there.  
Spike was totally creeped out. "Okay, Twi. I think somepony needs some rest and Pinkie, if you want to do some type of research on whoever else you're related to or something there is a ton of quills over there." Spike pointed to a table which had ten thousand quills on it.  
Since Spike was taking Twilight upstairs, Pinkie moved on towards the desk with quills. She sat her rump on the chair and began searching and searching for different things, but one little thing caught her eye. It said something about the Pie families' forth sister.  
Pinkie Pie lifted the scroll up looking for more details. She was starting to get more suspicious about this. Then something caught her eye and made them go wide.  
Her sister was a orange Pegasus with purple eyes.  
Pinkie Pie gasped realizing the Pegasus was none other than her friend, Scootaloo.  
"But, how is this even possible? There is no pegasus uses in our family. I must find out what this means! Looks like I'm headed back to the farm tomorrow," Pinkie Pie said.  
This time she wanted to know the truth. There was something her mother might have been hiding from her and the pink mare did not like that. If this was true, and Scootaloo was her sister, her mother must have had her not too long after Pinkie left the farm. But why would have mother have given Scootaloo away and why send her to the Ponyville orphanage and not just tell Pinkie.  
For that matter, why had her mother never sent word to Pinkie about having a new sister? Sure, she didn't visit as often as she wanted, but Pinkie had never noticed if her mother had been pregnant.  
Pinkie Pie jumped up and flew over to Twilight's couch. "I'll just sleep here tonight; tomorrow I will find out the truth. I just hope Twilight doesn't mind me sleeping here tonight,  
Pinkie rested her head and soon had drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ Heading Back Home / Story: Sisters Reunited/ by Matt11/-/

The night had passed after about ten hours of sleep, Twilight was rather surprised to see Pinkie in her house, when she woke up and went downstairs to find said pink pony sleeping on the couch.

After Pinki woke up she explained that she was headed back to the farm to find out from her mother if Scootaloo truly was her sister.  
Twilight blinked. "Um, your sister?" She gave Pinkie a sceptical look. "Pinkie, I know it was a shock to find you're related to Applejack's family, but do you really think Scootaloo is related to you?"  
Pinkie showed Twilight the scroll holding information on her family tree.  
Twilight took it in her magic and scanned down it. Her eyes widened when she saw Scootaloo's name under Pinkie Pie in the list of the Pie siblings.  
As a good friend Twilight supported Pinkie all the way. She was even going to tell her friends about it once Pinkie was gone, but Pinkie asked Twilight to Pinkie Promise to not tell Scootaloo, at least not until she had found true the answers .  
Pinkie Pie headed home to pack her things. Mr and Ms Cake were asking where she was off to and Pinkie explained to them the same thing she told Twilight and they supported her.  
Soon Pinkie Pie was packed and ready to head out, but unfortunately, she had to leave Gummy at home since her parents didn't really like alligators at all.  
This caused the pink mare to pause as she thought about that. Why did her parents hate alligators? They worked on a rock farm. There wasn't an alligator for miles, so why did they hate them?

She shook the thought from her mind. Her family had always had a few odd quirks, though none as much as her.  
Pinkie had waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs Cake and the twins and left, headed for the train station.  
On her way there, however, she stopped when she saw Diamond Tiara making fun of Scootaloo at the school house, because she was an orphan.

Luckily, Pinkie didn't have to jump in because the teacher came did instead and stopped it.  
Phew. At least I didn't have to stop that meanie, Pinkie Pie thought, then smiled. Don't worry, Scootsy. If things go like I hope they will, she won't be able to bully you about that anymore.  
When Pinkie Pie arrived at the train station a few minutes later, she was surprised to see all of her friends there waiting for her, waving directly at her.  
Pinkie signed. She really didn't want to say goodbye to her friends like this.  
Pinkie walked up to her friends, keeping a smile on her face so they didn't get sad.  
"What are you girls doing here? Pinkie Pie asked, glad she'd hidden any emotion but curious joy from her voice.  
"Well, you see, Pinkie, we just wanted to wish you luck and just remember, if you ever need us, just call," Twilight said as she gave Pinkie a hug.  
It didn't take long for the entire group to be in the hug Pinkie separated from the group reluctantly. "Well girls, I'll try and be back by tomorrow!" Pinkie Pie said, grinning.

Turning, she galloped into the train, gave the ticket pony her ticket and she took a seat by a window.  
She opened the window, waving goodbye to her friends and yelled "SEE YOU GIRLS WHEN I GET BACK!" as the train started moving and her friends lowly faded from view.  
Pinkie sat back down and took a deep breath. This was going to be an interesting trip.

Pinkie had eventually fallen asleep on the way to the farm. There were a few bumps that woke her up, but she had managed to go back to sleep.  
While on the train Pinkie could hear some little filly whine that it was taking forever to arrive. "Just hold yourself together there, fillies," she murmured, wanting to hear happy words from the fillies, not whines.  
Pinkie was about to fall asleep but the train stopped "Attention! Now arriving at Baltimare!" the train employee yelled.  
Pinkie jumped out of the seat, grabbed her luggage and headed off the train doors.

She had finally arrived.  
"Okay, time to find out the truth," Pinkie Pie said, walking off to the farms direction.  
Unfortunately it started to rain "Darn it I forgot to bring an umbrella-hat," Pinkie Pie said as her mane started to get wet.  
Soon after lots of walking over hills and other things, Pinkie was in clear view of the farm.  
The rain had also stopped, but Pinkie smiled brightly when she saw her mother, Sue and her father, Blackberry smashing rocks as always.  
Pinkie took a deep long breath and said "Okay, you can do this, Pinkie.  
The party mare galloped over to her parents.  



	3. Chapter 3

/-/  
/ The Truth / Story: Sisters Reunited/ by Matt11/-/

"Mom, Dad!" Pinkie Pie said with glee bringing her parents into a warm hug all most smashing their ribs and taking them by surprise if their wide eyes were any indication.  
Sue broke from the hug and said, "Pinkie? What are you doing here? We thought you liked Ponyville instead of being here." Though, as Sue said this, she had a small smile on her face. It had been about ten years since she last saw her daughter and, not surprisingly Pinkie Pie was still the same mare she remembered.  
Blackberry signed a happy sigh. He did not think his party animal of a daughter would come back to the farm so soon. Blackberry chuckled due to the hug he was brought into a minute ago.  
He looked at Pinkie and said, "What brings you back to the farm, Pinkie? If you don't mind me asking, that is?" Blackberry nuzzled his daughter and Pinkie nuzzled him back.  
"I actually came back for a good reason," she said, giving a frown that confused her parents. "I want to know something. Why did you lie about me having a fourth sister? Pinkie Pie grabbed the paper out of the luggage and placed it on the ground in front of her parents. "Now, please, Mom and Dad, tell me, is Scootaloo my real sister and why is she in an orphanage and why Ponyville? Pinkie Pie asked, hoping that her answers would finally be answered. They'd been eating at her ever since she'd first found this information.  
Her parents gasped, seeing the paper in front of them. There was silence for about three minutes before Sue broke it.  
"Pinkie. How did you find this?" she asked. She was starting to shake uncontrollably, her darkest secret may be revealed.  
"Oh, I found this in my friend's house. She owns a library and because she's been looking at genealogy recently, had this there by pure coincidence. Now, please tell me, is it true?" Pinkie Pie asked once more, her face showing hurt her parents hadn't seen since before she'd gotten her Cutie Mark.  
Sue gulped and said, "Yes, Pinkie Pie. It is true, but I had a good reason to get rid of her. You see, around the time, your father hated pegasi and well, he wanted to get rid of her. I...?" she paused for a moment. "I took her to Ponyville when she was just a foal. She would have been safe there.  
She was now crying. Her husband took her in a loving embrace. "But, you see, your father, he sort of likes pegasi now, there are some he still hates, but he's changed."  
Pinkie took a step. Back she couldn't believe what she'd just heard but there was one thing that still didn't make much sense.  
"But, wait. How did you get a Pegasus in the first place? You're both earth ponies?" Pinkie Pie asked as she taped her head with a hoof. "Then again, Mr. and Mrs Cake have a Pegasus and unicorn and they're both Earth Ponies. Is there some Pegasi blood somewhere in our family's past?"  
"Well..." her mother began. "Let's just say one time I got wasted at a bar and... the one who did it with me was a orange Pegasus. After that I learned to never drink too much cider. I hope you understand now, Pinkie dear," Sue said as they started walking back towards the house.  
She opened the door and looked at her daughter "Now come in. We've got a lot of catching up to do."  
Her parents walked in, but Pinkie remained where she stood.  
"No."  
Both turned around and flinched. Pinkie's hair and tail had deflated and she was giving them very cold looks.  
"Pinkie?" Sue asked, taking a step back. She hadn't seen Pinkie's hair flat since she got her Cutie Mark. Seeing it now, after all this time, combined with the look on her daughter's face, it was quite alarming.  
"You abandoned her," Pinkie said, stepping forward. "She's just as much your daughter as I am, but you just abandoned her? You sent her to Ponyville, Mom! I was there! Why didn't you just tell me she was going to be staying? The Cakes are wonderful ponies! They'd have helped me look after her."  
Her parents were shaking. This wasn't the same Pinkie from before her Cutie Mark. It was almost like an alternate version of her from after her Cutie Mark. This was scary.  
Suddenly, Pinkie's anger turned to utter sadness and tears started streaming down her face. "She's my sister. All this time, she's been my sister, but I didn't know it. How could you do that to us?"  
Both ponies pulled her into a hug and held her for half an hour, until she finally was able to stop crying.  
Once she was calm, Pinkie's hair poofed up a little, if only a little and let her parents lead her inside.  
As she walked into the house Pinkie saw it was the same as before she'd left, rocks everywhere. She gave a weak smile. That was something about her parents that hadn't and probably never would change.  
"Where's Maud?" Pinkie asked, glancing around, wondering where her sister was.  
"She and your sister have gone to a rock convention in Las Pegasus," Blackberry said as they all took seats on the couch, Pinkie doing her best to avoid sitting on any rocks. "They would've loved to see you. Too bad they won't be back til next week."  
Pinkie nodded. She'd have loved to see her sisters again, but this hadn't been a social visit. This was a matter of making a filly happy, a top priority for the party pony.  
The rest of the time, Pinkie talked with her parents, telling them all the things that had happened in Ponyville, even about how Fluttershy had managed to reform Discord, which shocked both of them.  
Soon however, night came; Pinkie said her goodbyes and went to stay in a hotel. Tomorrow she would leave for Ponyville.  
She would have stayed with her parents, but, after learning what she had, she'd felt uncomfortable there and had to stay in the hotel instead, to which both her parents were very understanding.  
Pinkie Pie was laying on the soft hotel bed thinking.  
"I can't believe my mother," she whispered. "How could she just abandon Scootaloo like? I know she said she had her reasons because Dad didn't like pegasi at all back then, but why didn't she tell me? I'd have looked after her without a second thought.  
She sat up, a firm look on her face. "I've got to make this right. I have to adopted that filly. I won't be a mother, but I can at least be her sister. I'm going to tell her the truth of why she's an orphan after I talk with my friends..."  
Pinkie frowned. "Wait. If she's my sister, I don't have to adopt her, I just have to let the orphanage know she's not an orphan and give me guardianship. She's my sister, so that should be okay with them..."  
Her eyes went wide as she remembered something.  
"If Scootaloo's my sister, and I'm related to Applejack's family, that means Scootaloo is related to them too." She sqeed. "She and Apple Bloom are second cousins four times removed. Oh, she's going to be so happy when I tell her."  
Pinkie fell asleep after two hours of thinking later, a huge smile on her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

/-/  
/ Adoption / Story: Sisters Reunited/ by Matt11/-/

The night passed by fast for Pinkie. She had her things packed in minutes and when she arrived at the train station, surprisingly her parents were there.  
Pinkie frowned she was still mad at them for what they did to her sister.  
Pinkie walked by the chairs they were sitting on. "Um, why are you two here?" she asked curiously Sue brought Pinkie into a loving mother and daughter hug and said, "Well, before you leave would you mind… adopting Scootaloo, please? Tell her the truth. Tell her I abandoned her. If you do this my soul will be at peace, knowing that my daughter will know the truth and that she will have a better home."  
Sue then got something out of her saddlebag it was a note it was in an envelope. Sue had a few tears trailed down her face.  
"And give her this Pinkie Pie. It's…. my apology to her. It will explain how sorry I truly am for leaving her." Sue hoofed Pinkie the envelope and Pinkie accepted it, putting it in her saddlebag, then turned to her mother.  
"I don't need to adopt her," she said quietly, looking down, a weak smile on her face. "As long as I show them the scroll I showed you and explain everything, I can take her with me as her guardian."  
Pinkie gave her parents one last hug and went on the train, waving goodbye to them out the window as the train pulled away.  
Once they'd faded from sight, Pinkie slumped in her seat and let out a long , loud sign.

She could finally go back home to her friends and her second family, Mr and Mrs Cake.  
Pinkie flopped down on her seat and prepared for another long trip back, letting the trains movements slowly lull her into a nap.

Pinkie Pie was wide awake as Ponyville came into view.

She was going to tell Scootaloo the truth. Today was the day she would no longer have to worry about being an orphan, for she had a sister who would take good care of her and love her.  
Pinkie Pie was determined to make things right with Scootaloo no matter what. She deserved it more than anypony Pinkie could think of.  
Walking off the train with her luggage an hour later, she saw her friends happily waving at her.  
She sighed. Pinkie was going to have to tell them sooner or later and she wasn't looking forward to Rainbow Dash's reaction. Knowing Dashie, her first instinct would be to go to Pinkie's parents and beat them up.  
She made a mental note not to tell Dashie exactly where she lived, for her parents' safety.

he walked towards Princess Twilight Sparkle, bowed to her friend a little and said, "Hi girls," in a sad tone.  
Twilight was the first to notice the sadness Pinkie had, not to mention her suddenly deflated mane and tail. "Pinkie, what's the matter? Did you find out what you wanted?" Twilight asked, concern in her voice.  
All of her other friends were staring at her with sparkly eyes. They had been waiting for the answer for so long; Rainbow Dash was especially excited. If Scootaloo was related to Pinkie, that would make her 30% awesome.  
It was only now, however, that they all noticed what Twilight had; the deflated mane and tail.  
Pinkie took a deep breath and explained her trip to Baltimare (without actually saying the name, for her parents' safety), everything that happened to her and what her parents had told her.  
During the story her friends were shocked that Scootaloo was her sister, but more importantly, that Pinkie's mom had lied to her for years.  
They each gave Pinkie a hug due to the events that took place.  
Dash was pounding her forehooves together. "They just abandoned her? They didn't bother to think of talking to you about it? That's so not cool! You're cool Pinkie, but your parents so aren't."

Soon they said their goodbyes and Pinkie left, quickly stopping by Sugarcube Corner to drop off her things on her way to the orphanage to get Scootaloo.  
Strangely, the doors had been locked, so she'd had to use the secret tunnel she'd built when she was a filly to get her luggage into her room.

When she'd gotten everything in, she left via the tunnel and frowned when she saw the doors were open again as several ponies quickly went in and out of the shop.  
Normally, her curiosity would have made her try to figure this out, but right now, she had something more important to do.  
Pinkie Pie galloped to the outskirts of Ponyville and continued until she arrived at the building that was so huge Pinkie couldn't believe how messy it was. Trash thrown everywhere and the front gates were falling off their hinges.  
Pinkie felt sad that Scootaloo had to live in such a messy place all this time.  
Pinkie took a deep breath and walked right in.  
When she entered the front hall, which was cleaner than the outside, she saw a mare with a red coat and blue mane and tail. A unicorn, she looked like.  
She was smoking a cigar. Pinkie coughed as she inhaled. The orphanage smelled really bad.  
Why was this place never inspected? Pinkie thought. This place can't be happy for foals to live in.  
Pinkie walked over to the desk, putting on a fake smile, something she wasn't really known for doing. "Why, hello there. I was wondering if I can talk about taking a filly from here?" Pinkie asked the mare.  
The mare looked at her with her blood red eyes, showing she did not get much sleep. "You want a filly? Well you've come to the right place." The mare let out a breather and started coughing a lot due to all the smoking but she finally stopped. "Well, what filly do you want?" the caretaker asked.  
Pinkie was downright disgusted by how this mare was taking care of all the fillies, including her sister "I want Scootaloo," Pinkie said calmly.  
This caught the mare's attention. "Why would you want that worthless pathetic Pegasus? She can't even fly. Heh. No wonder her parents got rid of her," the caretaker said as she started to laugh. The mare enjoyed to make fun of Scootaloo on her free time. The caretaker even used to enjoy the orange filly but she grew tired of her.  
Pinkie Pie was heartbroken this mare just said the most meanest thing any mare could ever say and at once, Pinkie took a back seat as her mane and tail deflated and Pinkamina took driver's seat.  
"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! SHE IS NOT WORTHLESS! AT LEAST SHE HAS A CHANCE AT BEING AWESOME, BUT NO. LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE THE PATHETIC ONE! ALL YOU'RE DOING IS SMOKING, YOU PATHETIC OLD HAG!" she yelled, her nostrils flaring.  
The mare just sat there, dumbfounded.

Eventually she took a deep breath. "Fine. sign this paper and she's yours. Just leave and never come back," the mare placed the paper on the desk.  
Pinkie shook her head. "Oh no. I'm not adopting her. She's my sister!"  
The mare's jaw dropped, her cigar falling to the floor.  
Pinkie nodded. "Now, bring me the form that would be right for that and we'll both be on our way."  
Grumbling, the mare got up, went over to a cabinet, shuffled around for a few minutes, then pulled out another form, came back and slid it to Pinkie.  
"Just hurry up."  
Pinkie smiled brightly, her hair returning to its poofy state. She was going to get her sister back.  
She took a quill from the desk and started signing it, filling out the details of her family, so the orphanage knew just which family she was a part of.  
She was going to be the best big sister to Scootaloo she could ever be. She signed her signature as legal guardian and gave the mare the paper back and said "Thank you, miss."

"Oh, one more thing. That will be twenty bits. Orphans aren't free ya know," the mare snickered a little.  
Pinkie Pie was feeling impatient, but she pulled twenty bits from her saddlebag and threw them at the mare. "Here! Now, please give me my sister back. Or do I have to get Princess Twilight to come?"  
She didn't like using Twilight's position like that, but she was losing her patience and, when you're frustrated, you say things you don't mean to.  
The mare grabbed the bits and said, "She's all yours," The mare stood up and yelled, "Scootaloo! Get your worthless rump down here! You're leaving!"  
The only response she got was a, "Woohoo!"  
"Huh annoying little brat," the mare said, not caring that Pinkie could hear. "Good riddance."  
(hr)  
Scootaloo hopped up and down from her bed. "Oh my gosh I'm finally adopted! I wonder who it is. Maybe it's Twilight? Or maybe Dash? Oh, I gotta hurry!"  
Scootaloo gathered her things, though that wasn't much. She only had ten bits, her scooter and some candy.  
She placed the money and candy in her saddlebag, her scooter was in her hoofs and ran down the stairs, but tripped and fell with a thud.  
"Well…. that could've gone better."  
Scootaloo got into the main room of the orphanage, pushing her scooter, since the last time she'd ridden it inside her earned her a beating.

When she entered the main room she saw Pinkie. "Hi, Pinkie. Are you here to throw me a party or something? so where is the pony adopting me? Scootaloo asked looking right to left, but seeing no sign of any other pony she got confused.  
Pinkie scratched the back of her head "Well, Scootsy, I'm the pony who came to get you. It's not really adopting you as much as becoming your guardian. Once we get home there are a few things I want to tell you. Now let's go little sis," Pinkie Pie finished proudly.  
"Sister? Scootaloo replied a little shocked "Um, don't you mean your new daughter?" Scootaloo tilted her head. Wasn't that the way adoption worked?  
Pinkie Pie was shaking a little but perked up. "Look, I'll tell you when we get you to your new home." Pinkie Pie held a hoof out. Scootaloo accepted it the two walked out not even bothering to say goodbye to the caretaker.  
Once outside, Scootaloo let go of Pinkie's hoof. "I..I don't need you to hold my hoof. I'm not some foal," Scootaloo said crossing her forehooves together, stopping in place.  
Pinkie smiled at her sister. "Why of course you're not some foal. You're my cute little sister," Pinkie ruffled Scootaloo's mane a little. "You still gotta explain that," Scootaloo shook her head, getting on her scooter and slowly riding it in pace with Pinkie.  
"Soon, little sister, soon," Pinkie chirped.  
The two walked down the road to Sugarcube corner, Pinkie and now Scootaloo's home.  
When they arrived a few minutes later, Pinkie opened the door, glad it wasn't locked this time, but everything was dark "He-Hello?" Pinkie said unaware of what would happen next.  
Suddenly a group of ponies came out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"  
Pinkie and Scootaloo were both definitely surprised.  
They jumped, hanging in mid air for about ten seconds, then dropped back down.

The ponies that were there were all their friends; the crusaders and Mr and Mrs Cake, the twins as well as the rest of the main six. There was a sign on the wall that read, Happy Adoption Pinkie! Enjoy your new home with your sister, Scootaloo! 


End file.
